El sirenito
by Sun the psiquic human
Summary: Basado en la canción de Luka Megurine "The Little Mermaid". Lucas es un sirenito joven que se enamora del príncipe Ness... ¿Hasta donde puede llegar a sacrificarse para ver al chico que se ama feliz? Dedicado a Enso, Eri, Sephir13 y Canciones de Cuna por que son los cuatro primeros autores de los cuales leí sus historias Disclaimer: Earthbound no me pertenece ni lo hará.


Oow, se me ocurrió este pequeño One-Shot mientras escuchaba la canción de Luka Megurine "The Little Mermaid", bastante triste.

Lloré bastante en ese momento, ya que no me esperaba que la historia fuera tan triste, yo pensaba que era todo en un hermoso final feliz.

Que hermosa desilusión destrozada cual frágil ilusión de cristal…

¡A la historia!

…

Todo comenzó en el reino de los Mares.

Lucas era hijo del Rey de los Mares y el menor, quien tenía un hermoso cabello rubio brillante como el sol, unos ojos azules bastante hermosos y su talento especial: su hermosa, delicada y fina voz.

El joven Tritón tenía una gran curiosidad acerca de la superficie, sobre los humanos y coleccionaba cosas de aquellos extraños seres que poseían piernas.

-Mamá, ¿Cuándo puedo ir a ver la superficie? –preguntaba el jovencito con una radiante sonrisa y un brillo singular en sus ojos azules claros.

-Lucas, ya te lo he dicho más de cien veces, cuando cumplas 16 años podrás ir, no desesperes –su madre contestó riendo debido a la inquietud de su pequeño hijo menor.

Cuando su cumpleaños 16 llegó, el joven lleno de emoción no cabía en gozo:

Hoy iría por primera vez a la superficie…

-¿Ya puedo ir? ¿Ya puedo ir? ¿Ya puedo ir? –Lucas no le dejaba de repetir aquella pregunta a su padre rey, quien tenía ya una venita marcada en su frente.

-Creo que ya puedes ir, ya eres un adolescente en progreso y además me hartas con tanta habladera. –el viejo rey respondió, mientras que señalaba con su tridente la salida del palacio.

-¡Sí! ¡Gracias papá, eres el mejor!

Gracias al permiso de su padre, Lucas salió del palacio y se dirigió a la superficie.

Pudo ver por primera vez el cielo: obscuro y lleno de puntos blancos bastantes brillantes, adivinó que aquellas eran estrellas.

A lo lejos pudo divisar un barco y como todo joven curioso que era, Lucas no desaprovechó la pequeña oportunidad de echarle un pequeño vistazo.

En el barco, observó que los marineros gritaban en honor al capitán, que al parecer se llamaba Ness y cumplía 20 años. El jovencito rubio se enamoró de él casi al instante.

El capitán era bastante apuesto, tenía unos hermosos orbes púrpuras y su cabello negro estaba ligeramente cubierto por un gorro rojo con un toque azul.

Después de un tiempo, una tormenta se desató e hizo naufragar el barco con muy mala suerte, ya que el joven capitán cayó al mar inconsciente.

Lucas, con el valor, coraje y la fuerza que tenía salvó al joven príncipe y lo llevó a la orilla después de nadar horas y horas, y permaneció a su lado cantándole y dándole de su calor.

Estuvo mucho tiempo junto a él, pero unas voces lejanas lo mantuvieron alerta, y asustado se tuvo que esconder en el agua.

Tres lindas chicas llegaron a la playa, y al ver a Ness, las jovencitas fueron a socorrer al apuesto capitán. Cuando Ness despertó al fin miró a la más hermosa de las tres, de cabello rubio y ojos azules con unos lindos moños rojos en la cabeza, se enamoró de ella creyendo ciegamente que aquella chica era la persona quien lo había rescatado.

Lucas regresó a su hogar sin ánimo, y sus hermanas y hermano no pudieron sacarle el por qué de su comportamiento tan deprimente.

Después de mucho pensarlo, el joven rubio decidió acudir al Hechicero de los Abismos, pensando que él tal vez tendría la solución a su problema…

-Disculpa querido, creo que no te escuché bien, ¿quieres que te conceda unas piernas? –preguntó el Nigromante bastante atónito.

-Um…sí, por favor –Lucas respondió tímidamente pasando un brazo detrás de su cabeza.

-¿Qué puedes darme a cambio?

-… ¿Qué tal… -el tritón tomó más de unos segundos en responder- …si te entrego mi voz?

El hechicero se fue a una habitación por unos momentos, regresó y le mostró a Lucas un extraño brebaje. Se lo alargó y antes de que el rubio lo tomará se lo apartó ligeramente.

-Querido, primero debo advertirte de las consecuencias de este brebaje. Sí, cuando lo bebas te concederá piernas, pero cada vez que camines como aquellos humanos sentirás un dolor terrible y peor aún, si se casa el joven al que amas con otra persona morirás convirtiéndote en espuma de mar… ¿estás seguro de esto?

-Sí, estoy completamente seguro de esto.

El hechicero empezó a alargar el brebaje con una lentitud exagerada, como si supiera a la perfección que nada bueno saldría de aquello.- ¿Realmente estás seguro?

-Sí, estoy seguro.

Cuando Lucas tomó de aquel líquido un dolor sin límite se hizo presente de su cuerpo, tan terrible era que el joven había caído inconsciente.

…

-…Uh, ¿dó-dónde estoy…? –Lucas se dio cuenta con rapidez que estaba en la orilla de la playa y se ruborizó en tiempo récord al verse en los brazos del capitán Ness, no tardó también en notar sus piernas largas y delgadas.

-Ah hola, se ve que al fin despertó. –El pelinegro tenía una voz grave y con una hermosa y ampliada sonrisa intentó dejar a Lucas en el suelo,- al parecer yo no he sido el único naufrago aquí…

-_"Naufrago, ¿qué quiere decir con eso?...quizás solo deba seguirle el juego y decirle que sí…"_- el rubio asintió con la cabeza un poco confuso.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no puedes hablar? –El ojiazul negó con la cabeza y Ness solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros,- está bien entonces. Solo me queda preguntarle dónde está su casa.

Lucas negó de nuevo con la cabeza a la vez que imitaba al ojipúrpura.-_"Siento decirle que ya no tengo hogar…"_

-Esto es un problema pero no importa, supongo. Puede quedarse en mi palacio si gustas. –Ness volvió a sonreírle, había algo en él que le agradaba mucho.

Lucas agradecía la amabilidad del príncipe, pero no quería incomodarlo, así que negó con la cabeza y retrocedió unos pasos.-_"…No quiero abusar de usted joven Ness…"_

-¿Ya recordaste por dónde vives?

Volvió a negar con la cabeza, intentando ocultar sus lágrimas de incomodidad y su pequeño rubor en el rostro.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no quieres venir conmigo? ¿Acaso no te agrado?

-_"¡No digas eso!...es que yo…no puedo…agh… ¡ya sé!"_

Lucas divisó a lo lejos un palo y pensó que escribir en la arena era una buena opción para comunicarse con el capitán.

Pero no pudo dar ni medio paso, sus piernas dolían considerablemente. Cayó al suelo y dio unos jadeos y unos constantes sonidos con la boca en señal de dolor. Ness no dudó en ir a ponerlo de pie.

-Ven, vamos a llevarte a mi palacio, veré si te puedo curar ayudar…-Ness frunció el ceño al no ver ninguna herida en las piernas del rubio. –Sea lo que tengas.

El pelinegro sonrió triunfante al ver que Lucas asentía con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Y así Ness lo llevó a su castillo cercano a esa orilla, cuidándolo y teniendo un enorme afecto por aquél jovencito rubio adorable que había salvado y que se ruborizaba bastante a menudo.

Pero lo más probable era que el afecto no fuera era amor, él estaba enamorado de esa jovencita hermosa que lo había salvado, él tenía la certeza de aquel hecho.

Sin embargo, aquella chica era de otro país y se había tenido que marchar.

…

-…Y sus ojos azules son tan hermosos que el mar es horrible a su lado, y su cabello rubio lucen como caireles dorados….ella es tan hermosísima.

-_"Luce muy hermosa…ojalá y pudiera ser ella…"_

Sin darse cuenta, Ness y Lucas estaban en los pasillos del palacio tomados de las manos, Lucas sonreía con un pequeño rubor.

Ness sonrió ante aquel gesto, pero soltó al rubio al distinguir a una chica a lo lejos.

-Es ella….-murmuró embelesado mirándola y acercándose a ella a pasos lentos.

-_"¿Ella? oh…supongo que lo que siento nunca podrá ser…"_

Sí, Lucas sabía que Ness no lo amaba, pero su corazón estaba sufriendo y las lágrimas en su rostro eran bastante notorias, sabía a la perfección que su amor no era correspondido.

-¿Luke? ¿Estás bien? Estás llorando… -Ness preguntó preocupado, acercándose a él de nuevo, pero con su amada a lado suyo.

El rubio sonrió forzosamente, limpiando sus lágrimas aunque estas volvían a salir.

-_"No se preocupen…solamente…e-estoy mu-muy feliz…p-por ti N-Ness…"_

…

Pasaron unos cuantos días, la aparición de Paula (el nombre de la joven que enamoró a Ness) había causado un cambio drástico. Ya no conversaban tan a menudo y cuando lo hacían el príncipe sólo hablaba acerca de ella.

Lucas no se quejaba para nada, no quería entrometerse en un amor tan bello así que como su único recurso para desahogar su frustración fue por un medio de una carta romántica que le decía a Ness lo que sentía, pero que obviamente jamás le daría.

Las lágrimas eran derramadas todas las noches, para sonreír en los días…

Lucas estaba derrumbado por dentro y nadie podía ayudarlo…ni nada…

La boda de Ness y Paula empezaba en pocos momentos y él se preparaba para sus últimos momentos de vida y paz a bordo de aquel barco, aunque la paz se transformaba en dolor y el dolor en soledad…

_-"tatoe awa ni naro tomo_

_Watashi wa anata ga suki deshita_

_Kono umi to sora ni tokete_

_Anata o mimamoru wa"_

En el barco, pudo oír la voz de su hermano Claus y su hermana mayor Kumatora, se asomó al borde y vio a ambos con los rostros visiblemente preocupados.

-¡Lucas!-llamó Claus y le lanzó algo que parecía un puñal, el ojiazul logró atraparlo sin esfuerzo y sin herirse.

El rubio señaló aquella arma preguntando con la mirada por qué le entregaban a él aquel instrumento homicida.

Kumatora decidió hablar ya que el humano de ojos azules no entendía.- Hemos visitado al Hechicero de los Abismos, nos ha entregado este puñal mágico a cambio de nuestros cabellos,- la sirena mostró sus cabellos cortados.

-_"¿Por qué lo hicieron…? ¿Por qué hicieron aquello?..."_

Como si Claus supiera lo que pensaba continuó hablando.- Si se lo clavas al príncipe antes del amanecer serás libre del brebaje, regresarás a ser un tritón, olvidarás todas tus penas y serás feliz…

-_"…Yo…"_

-Te esperaremos en el puerto después del amanecer, no nos decepciones…-con esas palabras finales de la sirena, ambos seres marinos se sumergieron en el mar y se alejaron de Lucas, que no sabía qué hacer en ese momento.

…

Ness estaba en una habitación del bote en su traje de bodas, cuando de pronto vio a su mejor amigo Lucas entrar a su habitación. No se había dado cuenta que él traía el puñal mágico oculto detrás de su espalda.

-¡Hey Luke! ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-_"Lo siento…realmente lo siento Ness"_

Sus ojos estaban llorosos y unas pequeñas lágrimas fluían de aquél rostro pálido, preocupando al futuro esposo de Paula.

-¿Lucas? –Ness intentó acercársele pero el rubio lo detuvo descubriendo su arma y apuntándole con él de manera amenazante.- ¿Qué intentas hacer?

_-"Yo realmente no quiero hacer esto…pero quizás…."_

La carta, la traía consigo. Se la alargó al capitán y él la tomó con un poco de temor, sabía por el momento que no podía leerla todavía.

-_"…Sabrás lo que siento…después de mi muerte…lo siento tanto…Ness"_

-Lucas…no llores por favor…-quería acercarse a él, pero no podía, por que se enfrentaba a morir en manos de su mejor amigo.

-_"E-Este es el fin-nal…ojalá y yo pudiera hacerte saber con mi voz la verdad…pero n-no puedo…"_

Rápidamente salió corriendo y Ness lo siguió a una distancia bastante atrás, por lo que no pudo evitar cuando Lucas saltó con velocidad del barco y se lanzó al mar ante el asombro del público.

…

-No va a venir Claus…

-Lo sé, Lucas nunca sería capaz de lastimar a alguien que ama…

Las lágrimas se hicieron notorias en ambos seres marinos.

-No podrán aceptar nuestros hermanos la pérdida de Lucas…a-aunque estoy orgullosa p-porque hizo lo correcto…

-Lo s-sé.

Y ambos seres acuáticos regresaron al palacio a avisarles a su familia acerca de la muerte del menor de la realeza y el más puro de corazón.

…

"Ness

Ojalá y no leas esto, pero si lo haces es porque he muerto.

Siento haberte causado tantos problemas y por eso no quería estar allí contigo, sabía que mi presencia te incomodaría,

Siempre te fui fiel a mi manera de ser, realmente siento las veces que me tenías que cargar por la debilidad y dolor de mis piernas, pero aquel era el efecto del brebaje.

Sé que preguntas acerca del brebaje, así que te explicaré todo…"

Aquella carta Ness la leyó y se enteró de absolutamente todo, de su vida familiar, su historia, la vida debajo del mar y sus sentimientos.

La hoja estaba mojada, debido al río de lágrimas del joven Ness quien había cancelado aquella boda por que se había dado cuenta de algo demasiado tarde, algo que en los últimos párrafos de la carta lo describían todo.

"…Sé que amas a Paula, y sé que no sé lo que pasará después que leas esto pero yo fui quién te salvé, y realmente lamente no poder habértelo dicho…Realmente te amaba y decidí callar mi voz para estar contigo…ese fue mi sacrificio.

Y si en otra vida nos volvemos a encontrar, desearía volverte a ver, aún si el destino fuese tan cruel o más cruel conmigo…"

Ness sabía a la perfección que no volvería a ser lo mismo.

Jamás

…

Sí, ¡al fin un One Shot con más de 2000 palabras!

Estoy muy orgullosa de mí misma, eso es lo único que puedo decir de mí.

Creo que el final está medio feliz para mi gusto, ya que adoro los finales tristes y sangrientos.

Estoy cansada y llevó 3 horas hacer esto, así que los leo luego.


End file.
